moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Bros. supervisor
Category:Characters | franchise = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Travis County, Texas | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = June 9th, 1969 | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) | final appearance = | actor = Tim deZarn }} The Lee Bros. supervisor is an unnamed minor character featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. He appeared in the 2006 prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, where he was played by actor Tim deZarn. Biography This man worked as a supervisor for the Lee Bros. Meat Processing Plant in Fuller, Travis County, Texas in the 1930s. In July, 1939, the man was working the day that one of his beef inspectors, a woman named Sloane, pleaded with him for a bathroom break as she was in the midst of going into labor. .]]The supervisor came down from his office, but said little. Not realizing that she was pregnant, he watched as she passed out on the floor and sarcastically commented, "That's what you get for drinking on the job". After which, Sloane gave birth to a deformed infant right there on the slaughterhouse floor. The supervisor was repulsed by the baby's visage and threw it into a trash dumpster. This vile act would come back to haunt him three decades later. In June, 1969, the man still held his position at the processing plant. Due to drought-related illnesses in cattle however, the Lee Bros. plant was condemned and shut down. Among those still present at the slaughterhouse was the supervisor, his lackey, and a meat cutter named Thomas Hewitt. The supervisor had no idea that this giant deformed man was the baby he had cast into the dumpster so many years earlier. When the plant closed, the lackey told Hewitt that he needed to leave. When he refused to do so, the supervisor insulted him and said that he and his family were the only ones stupid enough to stay in such a town and that his kind deserve this type of "shit-hole". Something within Tommy snapped and he picked up a sledgehammer and bludgeoned the supervisor repeatedly. The man tried desperately to reach the phone for help, but Tommy kept hitting him until he was dead. A few nights later, a young woman named Chrissie was running away from the murderous Tommy Hewitt and sought refuge into the closed down facility. She found the supervisor's rotting corpse on the floor of his office. Notes * * Actor Tim De Zarn is credited as Tim deZarn in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. * In the film, this character is identified only as "Supervisor". * According to a newspaper clipping shown in the opening credit sequence, the day that Thomas Hewitt kills his supervisor is Friday, June 9th, 1969. * When the supervisor scrambles to speak into the telephone, the operator on the other end, mistakenly believes that she is speaking to a woman. * The supervisor's final words before having his head bashed in by Thomas are, "I'm your friend, Hewitt". See also External Links * * * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning at Wikipedia * * * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning at the Horror Film Wiki Category:1969/Character deaths Category:Thomas Hewitt/Victims Category:Victims Category:Tim De Zarn/Characters Category:Characters with biographies